Investigation of changes in (F3)2 (F2A1)2 tetramer and F2B-F2A2 oligomer and formation of F3-F3 and F3-nonhistone chromosomal protein aggregates during aging. Effect of aging on structure of DNA in chromatin as demonstrated by circular dichroism spectra of both intact nuclei and isolated chromatin. Binding affinity of histones and nongistone proteins for DNA in the presence of NaC1 and mixtures of NaC1 and urea during dissociation of the proteins from DNA and during reconstitution of chromatin as a function of age and dedifferentiation in rat hepatomas. Examination of age dependence of ribonucleolytic and proteolytic activities in chromatin. Reexamination of the template capacity of chromatin for RNA polymerase by quantitation of available RNA initiation sites during aging. Age related changes in the transcription of ribosomal RNA from chromatin. Age related changes in the transcriptional specificity of chromatin by hybridization of probe 3H-DNA from cytosol poly A containing RNA to RNA transcribed from chromatin by E. Coli RNA polymerase. Effects of chromosomal proteins on the transcription of ribosomal RNA and messenger RNA from chromatin by reconstitution.